Usagi Tsukino
Usagi Tsukino (jap. 月野うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) – główna bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest współczesnym wcieleniem Księżniczki Serenity, a także prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Moon. Usagi jest beztroską uczennicą w marynarskim mundurku, która może przekształcić się w Czarodziejkę z Księżyca, liderkę głównych bohaterek serii – Sailor Senshi, wojowniczek. Jej obiektem westchnień i późniejszym mężem jest Mamoru Chiba. Na początku cyklu Usagi ma 14 lat i jest w 2 klasie gimnazjum. Pod koniec tej serii ma 16 lat i chodzi do liceum. Rodzina Usagi jest córką Ikuko i Kenjiego. Ma ona młodszego brata Shingo. W przyszłości zostanie żoną Mamoru Chiby oraz matką Chibiusy i Kousagi (tylko Parallel Sailor Moon). Wygląd Usagi ma długie blond włosy, które zwykle związuje w dwa koczki/kitki (w stylu odango) oraz niebieskie oczy. Jest opisana jako najniższa z Wojowniczek, ma 150 cm wzrostu (prawdopodobnie później w serii jest wyższa). Charakterystyka [[Sailor Moon Classic|Seria Classic]] Usagi Tsukino jest uczennicą, która mieszka w XX-wiecznym Tokio. W serii Classic Usagi była zwykłą, przeciętną dziewczyną, z dobrego domu. Nasza bohaterka nie jest pilną uczennicą, w dodatku leniwą, płaczliwą, często zasypiającą podczas lekcji i często na te lekcje się spóźniającą. Trzeba także dodać, że jest wielkim łakomczuchem. Mimo wszystko jest osobą szybko nawiązującą kontakty międzyludzkie, nie kieruje się uprzedzeniami, przez co wielokrotnie pokazuje swoją naiwność. W szkole ma wielu znajomych, ale jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Naru Osaka. Poza nią dobrze dogaduje się z Umino Gurio, który na początku jest zakochany w Usagi, aczkolwiek później zmienia swój obiekt westchnień w Naru Osaka. Pewnego pięknego dnia Usagi jak zwykle spóźniając się do szkoły ratuje czarną kotkę z dziwnym półksiężycem na czole z rąk chłopców, którzy zwierzaka maltretowali. Z biegiem akcji okazuje się, że kotka ta ma na imię Luna. Kot nie tylko mówi ludzkim głosem, ale ma za zadanie znaleźć wraz z pozostałymi wojowniczkami (które najpierw musi odnaleźć) Księżycową Księżniczkę. Usagi dostaje od kota broszkę i po słowach: Moon Prism Power, Make Up! – zmienia się w Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. Na początku całkowicie nieświadoma powierzonego jej zadania, Usagi zgadza się znaleźć wraz z Luną pozostałe wojowniczki i księżniczkę. Panna Tsukino w początkowych odcinkach serii Classic na pewno nie jest typem bohatera ratującego ludzkość przed złem. Wręcz przeciwnie – boi stanąć do walki z demonami, płacze, a z każdej opresji ratuje ją Tuxedo Mask – tajemniczy chłopak, w którym Usagi od razu się zakochuje. W pewnych odstępach czasu dołączają do niej pozostałe Wojowniczki z Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego – Czarodziejka z Merkurego (odc. 8), Czarodziejka z Marsa (odc. 10), Czarodziejka z Jowisza (odc. 25) i Czarodziejka z Wenus (odc. 33). Mimo walki ze złem Usagi w dalszym ciągu wiedzie stosunkowo spokojne, ułożone życie. Jej chłopakiem i przyszłym mężem jest Mamoru Chiba, z którym na początku serii wiecznie się kłóciła. Tak było dopóki nie odkryli swej prawdziwej tożsamości i przeszłości (odc. 34/35). Od tej pory (z kilkoma przerwami) tworzą parę. Warto zauważyć, że Usagi w anime jest liderem Sailor Senshi, czego oznaką było otrzymanie od Luny (odc. 25) Moon Stick. W mandze Sailor Venus była liderką Inner Senshi. Z pierwszego sezonu dowiadujemy się, że Usagi Tsukino to reinkarnacja Księżniczki Serenity, następczyni tronu w Księżycowym Królestwie (odc. 34/35). Zakochała się ona z wzajemnością w Ziemianinie – Księciu Endymionie Mamoru w przeszłości). Oboje zginęli z rąk Królowej Metarii, jednak dzięki Srebrnemu Kryształowi i poświęceniu Królowej Serenity (matki Księżniczki Serenity) narodzili się ponownie, na Ziemi w XX wieku. W mandze tylko Endymion zginął, a Serenity popełniła samobójstwo, przebijając się Świętym Ostrzem. [[Sailor Moon R|Seria R'']] W serii ''R poznajemy przyszłość naszej bohaterki. Zostajemy przeniesieni do XXX wieku, gdzie Usagi została Neo Queen Serenity (w wolnym tłumaczeniu Nową Królową Serenity), po odrodzeniu Srebrnego Milenium (zapanowała epoka Neo Silver Millennium). Rządzi ona wraz z swym mężem Królem Endymionem w Kryształowym Tokio – stolicą państwa. Mają jedyną córkę (spadkobierczynię tronu) zwaną Małą Damę. Pozostałe imiona Chibiusy to: Lady Serenity (jako księżniczki) i ChibiUsa (czyli mała Usagi). W tej serii również Usagi otrzymuje od Królowej Serenity Srebrny Kryształ (który znajduje się w Crystal Star), a jej broszka ulega pod wpływem mocy Królowej znacznemu ulepszeniu (z Transformation Brooch na Crystal Star), dzięki czemu zmienia się w Sailor Moon. Było to spowodowane zniszczeniem Transformation Brooch w walce z Cardianem w odcinku 51. Poza tym Usagi otrzymuje również Cutie Moon Rod, którą wykorzystuje do niszczenia demonów. [[Sailor Moon S|Seria S'']] Trzecia część anime wyjaśnia nam, kim jest Mesjasz Światła, który miał uratować świat przed zniszczeniem i co wspólnego ma właściwie z naszą bohaterką – to Usagi jest Mesjaszem, a w dodatku uratowała na końcu serii świat przed zagładą. Tutaj następują również kolejne przemiany Usagi jako Sailor Moon. Najpierw (ep.91) w Cosmic Sailor Moon (przy pomocy Cosmic Heart Compact; powstała ona z poprzedniej broszki i z połączenia wspólnej miłości Usagi i Mamoru oraz ich pragnienia, by ocalić oboje i pozostałe wojowniczki przed demonem Nekonelle; przemianie wówczas uległo również berło – na Spiral Heart Moon Rod), a następnie w Super Sailor Moon (przy pomocy Świętego Graala). [[Sailor Moon SuperS|Seria ''SuperS]] Wcielenie Super Sailor Moon, mamy okazję oglądać również w serii Super S, gdzie na początku potrzebna do tego jest moc Pegaza, w końcu jednak Czarodziejka z Księżyca i Mała Czarodziejka z Księżyca otrzymują od niego nowe broszki (w przypadku Sailor Moon jest to Medalion Księżycowego Przesilenia – Crisis Moon Compact). Czarodziejka zostaje wyposażona także w całkiem nowe berło – Księżycowy Kalejdoskop (Kaleido Moon Scope). Seria Stars W piątej i ostatniej części anime, Usagi przybiera formę Eternal Sailor Moon. Początkowo potrzeba jej mocy pozostałych Sailor Senshi, jednak już po ostatecznym starciu z Nehelenią, w odcinku 173 udaje jej się to zrobić bez pomocy pozostałych Czarodziejek (wykorzystuje do tego Księżycową Broszkę Eternal Sailor Moon – Eternal Moon Article). Usagi jest w posiadaniu kolejnego nowego berła - Księżycowe Berło Wieczności (Eternal Moon Rod). W czasie serii zostało ono udoskonalone, poprzez połączenie go z berłem Chibi Chibi. Warto zauważyć, że Sailor Moon w mandze trzymała je podczas swojej koronacji na Neo Queen SerenityWikipedia. Postacie Mesjasz Światła W serii Super Sailor Moon, ukazywana jest w wizjach Czarodziejki z Urana Sailor Uranus jako Mesjasz Światła, który potrafi pokonać Mesjasza Ciszy chcącego zniszczyć naszą planetę. Usagi, okazuje się faktycznie nim być po uchwyceniu Graala i zmienieniu się w Super Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. W mandze Sailor Moon jako Nowa Królowa Serenity okazała się być Mesjaszem. Princess Sailor Moon Występuje tylko w PGSM. Sailor Rabbit thumb|204x204px Występuje tylko w PGSM. Usagi Tsukino (zanim odkryła, że jest Sailor Moon) razem z koleżankami przebrała się za Sailor Rabbit, by bronić przed złodziejami sklepu z biżuterią Osa-P, należącego do rodziny jej przyjaciółki – Naru Osaki. Chibi Usagi Chibi Super Sailor Moon thumb|200px|Chibi Super Sailor Moon (tylko anime) Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Miyū Sawai. *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: :* Anza Ōyama :* Fumina Hara :* Miyuki Kanbe :* Marina Kuroki :* Satomi Ōkubo Uwaga tłumaczeniowa thumb|Sailor Moon (Materials Collection) *"Usagi" w języku japońskim oznacza królika. Polska wersja językowa powstała na bazie tłumaczeń francuskojęzycznych, w których imię Usagi na modłę angielską zostało przetłumaczone na "Bunny" (ang. "królik"). Dlatego w polskiej wersji Czarodziejki z Księżyca spotkać można imię Bunny, czy wręcz (prawdopodobnie na skutek błędnego czytania) "Bane". Tak samo jej nazwisko bywało w druku zapisywane błędnie jako "Cukino".'' * Imię i nazwisko głównej bohaterki jest też związane z japońską legendą o króliku na księżycu (Tsuki no usagi), który piecze ciasteczka ryżowe. Ciekawostki * Usagi ma imieniny w Poniedziałek. * Jej ulubiony: kamień – perła, zwierzę – królik, a roślina – stokrotka. * Usagi nie znosi: dentysty, duchów, burzy, odpowiedzialności i egzaminów szkolnych. * Jej hobby to: gry komputerowe, czytanie komiksów, jedzenie słodyczy, spanie, zakupy. * Jej ulubionymi przedmiotami szkolnymi są: gospodarstwo domowe, socjologia i muzyka, a znienawidzonymi przedmiotami są, matematyka i język angielski. * Jej ulubionymi kolorami są: biały, żółty i różowy. * Jej smakołykami są: lody, ciastka, torty (ogółem słodkości), zaś znienawidzoną przez nią potrawą jest marchewka. * Jej największe marzenia to ślub z Mamoru, oraz zostanie modelką. Galeria Usagimanga.jpg|Usagi w mandze Usagi.jpg|Usagi w anime Ep1 2.jpg Ep1 7.jpg Ep2 10.jpg Ep2 11.jpg Ep10 1.jpg|Usagi i Ami Ep26 1.jpg Ep44 1.jpg Ep53 3.jpg Usagipgsm.jpg|Usagi w PGSM Usagi and Sailor Moon 2004 PGSM Calender.jpg|Usagi i Sailor Moon w PGSM Usagi Tsukino PGSM - act1.jpg Usagi i Luna PGSM - act1.jpg Satomi Okubo - Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Usagi Tsukino w musicalu La Reconquista Usagi Tsukino Crystal Design.png|Usagi w anime SM Crystal Tsukino usagi.jpg|Usagi spóźniona Tsukino usagi1.jpg|pierwsze spotkanie Luny News large sm anime8.jpg Usagi i Mamoru SMC - act1.jpg News large sm anime2.jpg News large sm anime1.jpg Ami i Usagi - act3.jpg Ami i Usagi - act3 (2).jpg Przypisy en:Usagi Tsukino Kategoria:Rodzina Tsukino Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z PGSM Kategoria:Postacie z drugiego anime